gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Story so Far Posts
Huge shout out to the original writers of these. I have decided to put them into bullet points to make them a little easier to read. Feel free to change to paragraphs if you feel it is better for people to read. Covering April 5th - September 2nd: Spring through Summer --- Written by: marsalbione and L4ctor *Kelsey begins looking for students who have skipped the first day of school, and arrives at the dorms. There he meets Seto, Jin, and Seiji, who rebuff his attempts to learn more about nature of the dorms. Kelsey has experienced the Dark Hour, and suspects there may be a connection between it and the dorms. That night, he goes to the dorms, and finds Clovis. Kelsey nearly attacks Clovis, mistakenly suspecting the members of the dorms of foul play. The two are ambushed by shadows, and Clovis awakens to a persona. After the battle, the two rest into the dorms. *The next day, Kelsey's demands to learn more about the Dark Hour, and his vehemency brings him to the Mayonaka Estate, a complex owned by the illustrious Mayonaka Family, with ties to Jin, Seto, and Rose, who is a shadow that was successfully harness in the form of an android. There he learns that, on nights that are new moons, Moros, a godlike entity with enormous power, stalks Port Island, and Kelsey then rushes back to the dorms to round up all the members, in order to transport them to the Estate, where they will be safe. He meets other mainstays of the dorms, including Mari--Student Council President to-be--, Atsuki--a persona user who is Rose's boyfriend--, and Zaeed--a weapons specialist from the Middle East with an involved and traumatic past. The group leaves for the Estate. *Upon learning about the danger of the Blood Moon, Zaeed, Mari, Seiji, Lev and Daichi, two other students in the dorms, held a meeting where they expressed concern for the dorm members, thinking that the Estate may be withholding information for some reason. The five of them resolved to protect the dorm as a faction called Umbra. Seiji refused to go to the Estate, and Daichi told him of a place in the sewers where he might take refuge with a mysterious associate of his, only named Shin. *At the Estate, tensions quickly came to a breaking point when Seto lost control of the shadow in his sword, and became possessed, culminating in a one-on-one fight with Zaeed. Both were heavily injured. Later, Moros appeared, and ambushed all of the Estate members in the Dark Hour by controlling the androids there. The dorm members managed to survive with few further injuries, marking their first major successful team operation. *On that same day, Atsuki had a run-in with his brother, Izumo, whom he thinks is responsible for the death of his mother. After numerous conflicts involving both Atsuki and Rose, Izumo grudgingly joined the rest of the dorm, inexplicably far more powerful than any other members. *Around that time, there appeared two new members in the dorms. One student, Nagamari, had his sister Kana move in with him when his distant father unexpectedly died. The other, Kayoko, the school nurse, joined after running into a group of dorm members in Tartarus, a looming tower filled with shadows. *During the next Full Moon, Kayoko awoke to her persona, the horrible Keukegen, during a particularly taxing fight against the Priestess Arcana shadow. She has had considerable difficulties controlling him since then. *Also on that night, two other major events transpired. Drake, a ruthless persona-user with inscrutable intentions, made his first significant appearance, battling the group. He cryptically mentioned an employer, before flying away. *Furthermore, Rose and other students ran into an extraordinarily powerful enemy in Tartarus, and was nearly destroyed as a result. The group was able to find the right materials to rebuild her, and she recovered in about two weeks. That enemy they found will be making a return appearance. *At this time, Asa joined the dorms as a transfer student. His arrival coincided exactly with the destruction of Tartarus, an event that has, generally speaking, been attributed to Moros, though for reasons unknown. *One morning, Zaeed went missing. He made a trip to Tokyo, where he tried to get at the root of Drake's employers. His abilities failed him, however, and he was either captured, or killed in the attempt. *As the dorm plans out how the spend Golden week, Seiji battled problems of his own. In an attempt to better control his persona, he resorted to some type of drug, which heavily impacted his behavior. Kelsey and Kayoko staged an intervention, and Seiji eventually quit using. *Right before the trip to Golden week, the dorm received yet another new student: Sheryl, an American transfer student. She so deeply offended Jin that he and Seto refused to go to Kyoto with the rest of the group. *While in Kyoto, the group generally relaxed, and had a good time. Seiji went to see his parents, and explain his drug situation to them. He later faced his shadow, thereby gaining control over his persona, as he came to terms with the death of his former girlfriend. *Upon returning to the dorms, the group was issued a formal challenge by Drake. In a 4-on-one battle, the dorm forced him to retreat. For defeating him, he granted them access to a disc containing information on Zaeed's disappearance, which seems to be connected to some organization with great influence. A few members suspect that this organization is the Estate, but no one knows for sure. Some members of Umbra launch an investigation on Drake, trying to tail him to his hotel to get more information. *In the next full moon, one group goes out to battle the Emperor and Empress Arcana shadows. Meanwhile, the dorm is directly attacked by Drake, and in a devastating battle that severely injured Mari, Seiji, and Daichi, Drake is finally defeated, when his own persona devours him, and flies off into the night. *Kayoko, wishing to understand more about the nature of shadows, begins conducting experiments on them, initially with Rose's help. The experiments prove too emotionally taxing for Rose, however, and she comes to hate Kayoko. *In recent days, the dorm seems swamped with activity. Four new members have joined, and tensions among several characters are higher than ever. Though Sam, Yujiro, and Rie have all awakened to their personas, thereby increasing the combat strength of the dorm, there are many mysteries yet to be solved. *Rose faces her own shadow in the school's gymnasium. During the battle, Atsuki is heavily injured, and seems unresponsive to Rose's queries. *At this time, Atsuki breaks up with Rose, claiming that being around her is too dangerous. Several characters in the dorms console both Atsuki and Rose. *Chad Matthews, one of the recent students to arrive at the dorms, suspects the students there and seeks out Kayoko. She tells him about the Dark Hour, and a few days later, Chad experiences his first fight against shadows. He awakens to Thunderbird, a particularly troublesome persona who seems to hint at Chad's veiled sexual perversion. *At Kayoko's suggestion, she and Kelsey begins to stay up nights watching students in their rooms through the dorm's extensive security camera system, attempting to find information that might help them root out a potential mole from the organization that has been threatening the dorm. Kelsey later informs Mari that this is going on, thinking that she'll understand the necessity. She later tells Seiji, admitting that she strongly disagrees with Kelsey. *In an effort to better understand his persona, Asa spars with Diolynus on the rooftop. His gambit works, and Diolynus finally begins to speak. *On the June full moon, the two separate teams are able to eliminate both the Hierophant and the Lovers Full Moon shadows, bringing the total number of defeated Full Moon shadows to six. *Shortly after the Full Moon, Seiji begins training during the Dark Hour. Kelsey runs out to find him, and the two bump into a mysterious woman with Dark Hour-operational technology. She threatens them with her bow before driving away in a white truck. *Mari calls Izumo to lunch, where she breaks up with him. Izumo seems upset, but takes the news stoically. *In an expedition to the underground metro, Mari confronts Kelsey, and tells him that the cameras need to come down. He insists that doing so would put the dorms in danger of retaliation, and promises nothing. Mari conveys that information to Rie through Phi's mental link. The students who know about the cameras plan to take action soon, should Kelsey refuse to acknowledge their requests. *The camera conflict comes to a head when Sheryl learns about Kelsey's actions. She confronts him outside the school, and in front of a handful of the students, she punches him. Kelsey claims that what he's done is still right. *Kelsey makes a formal apology to the dorm before claiming that the observations will cease. On a hunch from footage he took, he then joins Seto on a trip to the Estate, where they comes across a folder of obviously planted information that seems meant to provoke. When Seto delivers the folder to Mari, she burns it, and decides that the mole is most likely in the Estate. *Seiji, Seto, and Kelsey hatch a plan to find the mysterious woman on the New Moon, hoping that they can get some information out of her. They borrow androids from the Estate that might help in their search. They get attacked by a massive shadow, and the woman arrives and helps them defeat it. After the battle, she drives away, but not before suggesting that their true enemy may be named "Mochizuki." *Meanwhile, at the dorms, Sheryl's shadow materializes and goes berserk. Two teams of dorm members are able to defeat Sheryl's powerful and numerous alter-ego, and she is finally forced to confront her traumatic past, awakening to The Wild Hunt. *Despite Rie's extreme distrust of Kelsey, she agrees to help him with a plan to observe members of the Estate by hard-wiring the androids they borrowed. *Later, a new business opens up on Port Island. The Velvet Room, an atmospheric club that serves as a hangout for many members of the dorms. Seto, Julian, and Asa all get jobs there. Meanwhile, Chad gets a job at The Velvet Room's main competition, Club Escapade. Seiji gets a job with Rafflesia, the local florist. *Feeling overwhelmed by the negative attitude at the dorms (particularly from Kelsey), Seiji briefly returns to Kyoto. Atsuki, Sam, Asa, and Kayoko go to retrieve him. On that trip, Sam reveals that she is a trans woman, and everyone present responds with surprise and acceptance. *Around this time, Rose and Asa begin a relationship, which frustrates Chad immensely, as he had also developed serious feelings for her. He grows to hate Asa. *Kayoko continues her experiments with shadows. She has a particular breakthrough in one, where Keukegen is able to hypnotize it for a brief moment before it dies. She resolves to continue her studies in order to find a nonviolent resolution to fighting the shadows. *Jin receives a call from the Estate informing him that Shiro only has a few months left to live. He begins freaking out over the responsibilities that will transfer to him upon Shiro's death. *Two new students arrive at the dorms: Avalon Shinjigo, and Kagerou Uesugi. Avalon, also a trans woman, awakens when the dorm is attacked by a particularly powerful fire-based shadow. Kagerou awakens later, when the dorm is attacked by a water-based shadow. Both women seem to have admirers in Seto and Seiji, respectively. Ava has taken up a job at the Velvet Room. *Unfortunately, Rie is forced to move back with her parents, and has to leave Port Island, but not before passing the surveillance tapes of the Estate to Kelsey. He and Mari then watch the tapes, finding evidence that compromises Madoka, the Estate's chief technician, and Seto's girlfriend. *On the night of July's Full Moon, Mari, Kelsey, and Seto confront Madoka, trying to get information about Mochizuki from her. Instead of complying, Madoka kills herself in front of all three, sending Seto into a powerful shock. *Meanwhile, other members of the dorms are able to locate and destroy the Chariot and Justice Full Moon shadows, bringing the number destroyed to a total of eight. *Into the early morning of that same night, Kelsey rests in his car, trying to drink off the shock of Madoka's death. In this state, he is attacked and left for dead by an unknown assailant. The others find him the next morning, and he is taken to the hospital. *A few days later, Izumo challenges his brother Atsuki to a duel, wishing to convey something to him. In their brawl, Atsuki almost beats Izumo to death, when Izumo claims that Atsuki was born as Izumo's shadow after the death of their mother. Then, the same shadow that killed his mother kills Izumo. Atsuki is thrown into a state of grief. *Jin gets word of The Estate losing the vast majority of its wealth, likely as another retaliation from Mochizuki. He seeks business advice and partnership from Mari. *Sheryl, feeling compelled to return to the United States due to news of her mother being attacked by Shadows, announces that she'll be leaving Japan. A few of the dorm members wish her well, and offer help if she should ever need it. Her hatred of Shadows intensifying further, she leaves to continue her crusade in her hometown of LA once more. *The rest of the group prepares for exams, which take place over the next five days. Afterwards, everyone relaxes with some light-hearted fun at the summer festival, before it's finally summer break. *As summer vacation begins, another new student joins the dorms: Saeko Yamaki, a junior with a passion for engineering, who has even built her own motorcycle. She meets with many of the various dorm members. *On the most recent New Moon, a strange man knocks on the dorm's door during the Dark Hour. This man claims to be Moros, and suggests that the Moros who previously terrorized the dorm's members was a different side of him. He seeks help from the dorm, and determines that the destruction of Full Moon shadows may be a way for him to get back his full memories and true self. He claims that he has some grave responsibility that he can no longer perform because Mochizuki has made him powerless. When Rose confronts him, he loses control of himself and reverts to his former, fearful self. He attacks the dorm, but no one is injured. As the Dark Hour ends, he apologizes, wishing for better control over himself. The dorm tries to decide what to make of his appearance, while Rose decides that she'll destroy the Full Moon shadows, at any cost, for hers and her father's sake. *At the same time, a team of Seiji, Kagerou, and Julian manage to track down and confront Tsubaki Date in her fortified base, after dealing with all manner of dastardly traps. Once there, they question her further on Mochizuki and their plans. She reveals that Mochizuki has taken her son, and agrees to assist the Residents on the condition that they help her locate her son. Tsubaki then provides them with the info that Mochizuki is a powerful but secretive corporation that has been experiementing with shadows for some time on Port Island before moving to Tokyo, and is even responsible for the creation of the Dark Hour, though she knows not how. Seiji questions her about Zaeed Taihou, as he was captured by Mochizuki. She knows nothing of him, but mentions that there was a major researcher working there at one point with the last name Taihou, but he too left when she did. Tsubaki agrees to assist them in any way posible, but only until she recovers her son. *Tamiko Arrives to the Dorms on August 3rd, and fits in rather well, quickly making friends. *Seto meets Inochi, a Daughter of Moros, in the Metro, she tells him that she's concerned at Moros's change in demeanor, and wants Seto to investigate and pass any info back to her. In order to get Seto to trust her, Inochi places a new shadow in his blade, and calms it. *Tsubaki Date, former Mochizuki agent and now on the run from them, joins up with the Dorms, placing her knowledge and skills at their disposal. She immeidately begins working on ways to make the Dorm more secure from further MZ attacks and infiltration. In exchange, she stresses the need for the Dorms to help her find her son. *Tamiko, in a intense battle with Shadows that attack the Dorms, awakens to her Persona, Kikuri-Hime. Jin's leg is broken in the process. One of the shadows, a ninja, escapes. *Seto and Avalon start dating, Seto saying that Ava's circumstances don't affect how he feels about her. *Levanin Tadakatsu, one of the earliest members of the Dorm, returns. He asks Seto and Seiji to help him save his family from a gang of thugs, which kicks off his Persona, Minos, turning into a shadow. They triumph, and Lev returns to the Dorms once more, pledging to help them fight. *The Dorms has a large meeting on what to do regarding Moros, Mochizuki, and the Full Moon Shadows. They decide to keep fighting the Full Moon Shadows, but many bring up the concern that not everyone is going to be capable of fighting, but will be forced to if this path is chosen. *During the next Full Moon, Hermit and Fortune are engaged in combat separately. Fortune is defeated, but not before one of it's summoned minions cripples the party and escapes. Hermit forces it's party to confront it not in combat at first, but in conversation, and gives them guidance concerning their problems. Rose, Tamiko, and Avalon express their unwillingness to engage, but Seto forces combat despite their misgivings. It comes to a head when the Hermit flings itself from the lighthouse, killing itself. Deeply affected by this, Seto flings his shadow-sword into the ocean, swearing to never use it again. *The next morning, the Hermit party is very disturbed by the events, having found a sort of respect and pity for the Hermit. Mari still asks them to give their report, and then lectures for showing the Shadow mercy, ignoring their mission, and thus putting others in danger because of it. Avalon in particular finds this reprehensible, and in a manner of words informs Mari that she is both heartless and without conscience, and does not wish to speak with her again, before storming out of the Dorms. Mari does not seem to be affected by her words. *Following the words of the Hermit, Rose begins to find a way to reconcile the different sides of herself, trying to being her shadow self under control through meditation and training. * Yoshio Kinjo, a new student and Junior, arrives at the Dorms. He is entirely unwilling to believe anything anyone says about the Dorms and Dark Hour insisting that it's simply them trying to prank him. *Kelsey calls Mari, Seto, Seiji, Naga, and Kayoko to his hospital room, fearing the voices that have begun to speak to him during the Dark Hour. His fears prove correct, as his Shadow manifests. However, there is not battle, and instead Kelsey must begin to move forward, dealing with his issues, as he awakens to the Persona Alraune. *Seto goes shopping for a new sword, dragging Avalon and Seiji with him in the process. While there, they run into Mari, who informs them that the summer trip to her private island has been canceled. As it is her birthday, Seiji gives her a gift. Avalon decides to start talking to Mari again, realizing she may have been acting rashly. *Golden-con, an Anime and Video Game convention, goes into full swing. While there, a group of residents runs into Rie, who had left the Dorms previously. She informs them that she is returning to Port Island, as her family is moving back, and will be returning to the Dorms to help support them in combat again. As Golden-con continues, the group plays games, cosplays, shops for merchandise, and ogles other cosplayers. *Avalon disappears from the Dorms one night, with a note left behind, stating that she will die, but the group can pick up her corpse from a docking bay during the Dark Hour. The group launches a retrieval mission. Upon arriving to the designated spot, they find Avalon, seemingly dead, and are confronted by a new agent of Mochiuki, wielding an estoc and wearing a mask. Acting rather arrogant, he proves to have the skills and power to back up his attitude, utterly destroying the party. He greatly injures Mari before leaving. Avalon miraculously is alive, but is now suffering from shadow sickness due to the shadow matter pumped into her body by Mochizuki. *There is a summer festival at Nagamaki Shrine that many of the Dorm members go to. They all enjoy themselves, taking advantage of the brief respite from the constant battling. *During a particularly stressful Shadow Hunt, Yoshio awakens to his persona, Nebiros. In the process, however, the entire party is KOed and injured. *A group of residents go down to explore the Metro once more. While there, they encounter what appear to be buildings and entire complexes..that disappear when the Dark Hour is not in effect. Some speculate that this may be related to Mochizuki, perhaps even a former base. *During the next New Moon, Moros returns to the Dorms with a rather odd package. He informs them that the killing of the Full Moon Shadows has helped him regain his memory, and asks them to continue on their current path. As a gesture of goodwill, he shows them that he found a body near the docks, a person who was heavily injured: Zaeed Taihou, who had previously gone missin. He once more rejoins the Dorms, but he has undergone serious injuries during his four-month long absence, including losing his left eye, left leg below the knee, and two fingers on his left hand. *Gene Kamishiro and Akio Sato, two new members, have joined the Dorms. Things seem to be looking grim as the Fall Semester at Gekkoukan begins. Tthe identity of Mozhizuki's frighteningly powerful agent is still unknown, Avalon still suffers from Shadow sickness, Moros' new behavior still raises questions, and the residents are still unsure if their course of action will produce the desired results or not.